


Osaka

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, date, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Cita romántica en uno de los principales centros turísticos de Osaka
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 6





	Osaka

Lo estaba esperando a las afueras de su universidad, caminar juntos hasta la estación les ayudaba a sentir que nadie tenía sus ojos sobre ellos ya que podían pasar por dos amigos sin más que salían de clases juntos. Aquella cita la había planeado Sousuke, en una primera instancia fue preparada teniendo en cuenta que Tachibana no tendría clases ese día viernes, pero un examen fue cambiado para primera hora de ese día y había provocado que los planes se aplazaran unas horas.

De todas formas, Sousuke había vuelto a cambiar la reserva del shinkansen para ir más cómodos hasta Osaka, allí dejarían sus cosas en el hostal que habían reservado por el siguiente fin de semana y luego continuarían con lo que tenían planeado.

Makoto estaba emocionado a más no poder, todo aquél fin de semana sería una sorpresa ya que su novio no le dejó participar en nada que tuviese que ver con la organización, ni siquiera con los gastos, lo que había generado una gran discusión entre ellos que finalizó en que Makoto se encargaría de pagar la comida y el alojamiento y Sousuke de los pasajes y las entradas a lo que fueran.

Para el castaño este viaje era toda una novedad, a pesar de haber dejado de vivir en Iwatobi y ahora ser un chico de ciudad no había tenido tiempo para recorrer los alrededores. Ahora con unos días libres de exámenes y con su novio en la ciudad tenía la excusa perfecta de perderse en Kansai.

A Makoto Osaka le parecía mucho más salvaje que Tokio. La gran ciudad que nunca duerme era enorme y con gran población, mas todos eran ordenados y respetaban las normas sociales apenas juzgándote con la mirada en caso de ser necesario. En cambio, en Osaka las personas apenas respetaban los semáforos para cruzar la calle, subían desordenados las escaleras en las estaciones de metro y no tenían reparo en hablar inclusive en voz alta al interior de los carros del tren. Era un caos que lo atrapaba como luz a la polilla, pero para Sousuke nada importaba mientras viera la sonrisa en la cara de su amado

Llegaron pasada la hora de almuerzo a la ciudad y fueron a un restaurant en donde el logo era un obeso luchador de sumo, algo que les entusiasmaba; y no se decepcionaron, los platos eran gigantes y para compartir en grupos de cuatro o más personas, personas con apetito normal, ellos pidieron uno de yakisoba gigante para los dos, además de las jarras de cerveza que también eran extra grandes.

Entre conversaciones sin sentido, risas y caricias fugaces bajo la mesa fue que se pasó más de una hora en el almuerzo, ya era tiempo de comenzar a caminar hacia su primera parada. Aunque siendo la primera vez de los dos en aquella ciudad fue fácil que la concentración y determinación de llegar a su meta fuera flaqueando. Caían ante cualquier estímulo y sus estómagos comenzaron a volver a llenarse, pero esta vez debido a los numerosos puestos de takoyakis en las calles. Todos decían que eran el número uno de la ciudad, ¿por qué no comprobarlos por sí mismos?

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la estación que les servía para ir directo al primer lugar secreto de Sousuke, tuvieron que separarse dentro del vagón, a esa hora salían los escolares que al parecer tenían el mismo panorama del moreno y parte de la gente trabajadora que quería llegar a su casa cuanto antes o irse directo a los izakayas a beber alcohol.

Yamazaki logró textear un mensaje a Makoto para avisarle en qué estación debían bajarse, el carro se llenaba cada vez más. Picado por la curiosidad, el castaño aprovechó de buscar en internet qué cosa estaba cerca de Osaka-ko y su sonrisa fue inmediata. Si hubiese podido hubiera saltado sobre Sousuke para abrazarlo, así que agradeció a la cantidad de personas entre medio de ellos que evitaron que se pusiera en ridículo tan pronto. La parada estaba al lado del famoso acuario de Osaka, uno de los lugares a los que Tachibana siempre había querido ir.

Aun fingiendo ignorancia, Makoto se reunió en las boleterías del metro con su novio y caminaron por el largo pasillo que los llevaría hasta el nivel de calle, durante el trayecto ya era imposible seguir actuando, por lo que el castaño con una sonrisa señaló a los carteles de pingüinos y demás atracciones del acuario. Sousuke simplemente se encogió de hombros, argumentando que era algo que él también quería visitar, y que creyó conveniente para su estadía en Osaka durante esos días, total, era una de las cosas infaltables qué hacer en la ciudad.

Por costumbre caminaban sin tomarse de las manos pero con los hombros pegados lo más posible al otro, todavía era de día a pesar de que faltaban un par de horas para el cierre del lugar y las personas seguían concurriendo. La sonrisa de Tachibana apareció y no se fue de su rostro desde que pisaron la cuadra del establecimiento y cayeron en la belleza de este, figuras y estatuas con temas oceánicos estaban por doquier, pingüinos, ballenas, peces, delfines, tiburones y medusas eran los que conformaban el arte a las afueras del acuario. Un gran tiburón ballena de largos metros de longitud recorría todo el frontis del edificio y les daba la bienvenida a los visitantes. La chica de las boleterías les recordó que solo les quedaban dos horas para recorrerlo, aunque el volante decía que solo eran necesarios 45 minutos, lo que les daría tiempo de sobra.

Todo dentro del lugar era para dejarte con la boca abierta y maravillarte, cada pecera, cada rincón era especial y único, la temática que tuvieron que recorrer los hacía ir desde los más superficial con amistosas nutrias que dormían tomadas de la mano, hasta los animales de las profundidades más árticas del planeta. El gran acuario central debía contener toneladas de agua, ya que allí se encontraban nadando entre varias otras criaturas más las atracciones del lugar: los tiburones ballenas. Debido a la hora habían pocos transeúntes, así que la pareja se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos para observar con total calma y tranquilidad aquella escena que solo unos pocos eran capaces de disfrutar.

Allí en compañía del otro y frente a aquel gigantesco acuario con mantarrayas, distintos tipos de tiburones y peces, fue que no necesitaron palabras para llenar el momento. Los minutos pasaban y se atrevieron a tomar la mano del otro entrelazando los dedos, un suspiro de satisfacción provino de Makoto y Sousuke se le quedó mirando como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa en todo el lugar; no era como que el moreno no disfrutara del acuario mismo, sino que para él era mucho más preciado ver a su novio feliz disfrutando de todo aquello que las mismas bellezas que la naturaleza les proporcionaba.

Cuando escucharon una voz recordándoles que el lugar cerraba en media hora, decidieron que debían seguir con el resto del recorrido ya que estaban cerca del final y allí estaba una de las tantas cosas que Tachibana quería experimentar: acariciar a los peces. En esa zona el acuario era de poca profundidad y luego de hacer que los visitantes se lavaran adecuadamente las manos, podían sumergirlas para tocar a tiburones pequeños, mantarrayas y peces. Para esa hora ya eran los últimos así que pudieron gozar del estanque para ellos solos y Sousuke aprovechó el momento para fotografiar al castaño mientras interactuaba con los seres escamosos.

Al salir compraron recuerdos en la tienda y volvieron a asombrarse con el espectáculo que los esperaba fuera. El lugar estaba completamente iluminado, las estatuas que habían visto con anterioridad ahora resplandecían con brillantes colores, la noche estaba un poco fría y sin temor ya a nada, se tomaron de las manos para deshacer el recorrido de cuando llegaron; mas la cita no terminaba ahí, la rueda de la fortuna también iluminada sería el punto final.

Tempozan Ferris Wheel según lo que había leído Yamazaki, era una de las norias más grandes de Japón y del mundo, su punto álgido era a más de 112 metros de altura y esperaba que su novio quisiera como él subirse a las cabinas con piso transparente. Si se iba a vivir la experiencia, debía ser completa, pensaba. Y Makoto estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ya dentro del carro, no perdieron tiempo y se sumergieron en los labios del otro, no eran besos apresurados ni lujuriosos, tenían tiempo y la atmosfera seguía siendo romántica luego de lo vivido aquel día y los besos dulces. Disfrutaron de la vista nocturna de la ciudad dentro de los brazos del otro y rieron risueñamente por la situación.

El plan inicial era bajarse de la rueda e ir a comer a algún otro lugar y seguir bebiendo mientras disfrutaban de la noche, pero la situación cambió y decidieron solamente pasar a comprar cosas a la combini y encerrarse en la habitación del hotel.

Ya tendrían otros días para seguir disfrutando de la ciudad.


End file.
